The present invention relates to an offshore pipeline system which includes a pipe section for interconnecting different parts of the pipeline system. Interconnecting different pipeline parts located at the seabed generally involves complicated methods as in most deep-water applications diver assistance is excluded and remote controlled equipment is to be used. For example, in one method a spool piece is first connected at an end thereof to a pipeline part and laid on the seabed. Thereafter the free end of the spool piece is tied to the other pipeline part using remote controlled tying equipment, and is subsequently connected thereto. This procedure requires accurate positioning of the spool piece on the seabed prior to tying to the required connecting point in order to prevent misalignment of the spool piece relative to the pipeline to which the spool piece is to be connected.